


It's a Date

by Faiz



Category: Kamen Rider 555
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 08:29:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5861638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faiz/pseuds/Faiz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takumi had promised to do Kiba's laundry for free, but of course Yuuji would try to pay for it anyways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's a Date

**Author's Note:**

> So this was inspired by one of tumblr user tsunflowers' posts while she was liveblogging faiz, and honestly it was so fucking cute I had to do it. (link to the post in the end notes)

Takumi honestly should have expected it. Kiba was definitely the kind of guy who goes out of his way to be overly polite in nearly every situation. But he had made a promise to him, that he’d do his laundry for free. Yet Kiba was still trying to pay him, pushing the yen that he had set on the desk towards Takumi.

“I said I’d do your laundry for free, you don’t have to pay me.” Takumi stated bluntly, pushing the money back towards Kiba. 

“No, I really should pay…” Kiba tried to insist, pushing the money towards Takumi again.

“No. A promise is a promise.” He pushes the money again.

And Kiba pushes is back. 

And Takumi does it again.

Which resulted in one of the stranger stubborn fights that Takumi has gotten himself into, both of them staring at each other as the yen that had been on the table continued to move forward and backward between the two of them until Takumi grew more and more frustrated and he grabbed the money. Kiba had had a brief look of satisfaction on his face before his eyes widened in surprise when Takumi leaned forward, grabbed him by the collar of his jacket and took the opportunity of Kiba’s surprise to shove the yen into his jacket pocket.

“If you really want to pay me back then take me out somewhere to eat.” 

The self-consciousness of that sentence didn’t hit Takumi until Kiba had stayed silent staring at Takumi for more than 10 seconds. He suddenly realized how strange that sounded. It sounded like Takumi was asking Kiba out on a date or something. That isn’t at all what he had intended, he had just wanted an excuse to eat out somewhere. Though deep down he didn’t really deny the fact that if he were to go out on a date with someone, Kiba would definitely be incredibly high up there on the list. Possibly even the first choice. 

Wasn’t this much taking much longer than a normal person would to respond to something? Why hasn’t Kiba said anything?

But soon enough the orphenoch’s face broke out into a wide smile, and Takumi tried to ignore the slight heat on his cheeks. “Sure! When are you free?”

Takumi stuttered, before checking his watch quickly. “I’m finished working in 3 hours. Possibly 2 if I can convince Keitarou to work a bit more.” Which shouldn’t be too difficult, as Keitarou was always quick to help for anything. 

“Great. I’ll come by then.” Kiba was grinning so broadly, Takumi couldn’t help but feel his lips quirk up into a small smile as Kiba left with his clean laundry.

This was nice...He finally had something to look forward to.

**Author's Note:**

> Original post: http://tsunflowers.tumblr.com/post/137351644947/this-is-my-faiz-fanfic-after-takumis-top-notch


End file.
